Eine blutige Geschichte
by yoho
Summary: Unzählige Kamine rauschen an mir vorbei. Dann stolpere ich ins Freie und gerate sofort ins Rutschen. Der Fußboden vor dem Kamin ist schräg und entsetzt sehe ich, dass er im Nichts endet. Ich versuche panisch irgendwo Halt zu finden. Aber da ist nichts, woran ich mich festhalten könnte. Ich falle. Und falle.


Title: Eine blutige Geschichte

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Unzählige Kamine rauschen an mir vorbei. Dann stolpere ich ins Freie und gerate sofort ins Rutschen. Der Fußboden vor dem Kamin ist schräg und entsetzt sehe ich, dass er im Nichts endet. Ich versuche panisch irgendwo Halt zu finden. Aber da ist nichts, woran ich mich festhalten könnte. Ich falle. Und falle.

Authors Note: Es gibt seit einiger Zeit eine zweite Geschichten-Reihe von yoho. Neben den Stories über Harry, Hermine und ihre Adoptivfamilie, schreibe ich immer mal wieder Kurzgeschichten mit Rose Weasley als Ich-Erzählerin.  
Das Mädchen mit dem Namen 'Mina', das hier eine wichtige Rolle spielt, wurde in der letzten Geschichte der Reihe 'Ich heiße Rose, und wie heißt du?' eingeführt.  
Die ganze Geschichte um Rose's Herkunft kann man in ‚Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang' und in ‚Fast eine Familie' nachlesen.  
Und alle bisherigen Titel der Rose-Weasley-Geschichten findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Eine blutige Geschichte**

 _Denn ein Traum ist alles Sein. Und die Träume selbst sind Traum.  
(aus dem Film 'Picknick am Valentinstag' von Peter Weir)_

„Wie ist die Adresse?", frage ich Mina.

Ich stehe vor dem Kamin, das Flohpulver schon in der Hand und gerade fällt mir ein, dass ich die Anschrift ihrer Großeltern gar nicht kenne. Ich weiß nur, dass sie auf Korfu wohnen und dass das eine Insel vor der griechischen Küste ist.

Laut Mina muss das Wetter dort deutlich besser sein als zurzeit in England. Und nicht nur deswegen freuen wir uns beide auf den Besuch.

Der zweite Grund für unsere Vorfreude: wir reisen ohne Erwachsene. Hermine und Harry haben andere Pläne für die Pfingsttage und Minas Eltern müssen sich immer noch verstecken.

„Stimmt", Mina lacht, „hab ich ganz vergessen dir zu sagen, „Nur-ad-Din-Road 534."

Ich werfe das Flohpulver in den Kamin, trete hinein und sage dann laut und deutlich: „Nur-ad-Din-Road 534." Minas „Nein, Rose!" höre ich erst, als ich schon unterwegs bin.

Unzählige Kamine rauschen an mir vorbei. Dann stolpere ich ins Freie und gerate sofort ins Rutschen. Der Fußboden vor dem Kamin ist schräg und entsetzt sehe ich, dass er im Nichts endet. Ich versuche panisch irgendwo Halt zu finden. Aber da ist nichts, woran ich mich festhalten könnte.

Ich falle. Und falle.

Mein Sturz endet auf etwas Weichem, aus dem jede Menge Staub aufwirbelt. Sekunden später landet jemand auf mir und ich blicke erschrocken in Minas Gesicht.

Wir liegen auf einer Couch, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hat.

Ganz in der Nähe kracht es laut und eine gewaltige Staubwolke hüllt uns ein. Menschen schreien. Wieder ein Krachen und dieses Mal prasseln Steine auf uns. Mina rollt von mir herunter und reißt mich dabei mit. Sekunden später liegen wir unter dem Sofa. Mina zittert. Ich kann in dem ganzen Staub nicht viel von ihrem Gesicht erkennen, aber was ich sehe zeigt mir, dass sie Angst hat.

Nach einigen Minuten wird es ruhiger um uns herum. Kein Krachen mehr. Nur noch vereinzelte Schreie und Rufe. Und ganz in unserer Nähe weint jemand.

Ich huste. „Wo sind wir?", krächze ich. „Ist das Korfu?"

„Nein", keucht Mina, „das ist nicht Korfu. Du hast mich nach der Adresse gefragt und ich habe dir unsere alte Anschrift genannt, anstatt die von meinen Großeltern. Sorry."

Ich blicke sie entgeistert an: „Hier hast du gewohnt?"

„Ja", antwortet Mina. Sie will noch etwas sagen, aber ihre Worte werden von einem Hustenanfall erstickt. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, hören wir es. Ein Wimmern, unterbrochen von leisen Schluchzern. Ganz in unserer Nähe.

Mina stupst mich an und wir robben unter dem Sofa hervor.

„Wo kommt das her?", frage ich. Mina deutet auf einen Trümmerhaufen direkt neben dem Möbelstück, das jetzt wirklich kaputt ist. Die Sitzfläche liegt voller Schutt, der uns sonst begraben hätte. In Gedanken bedanke ich mich bei dem Sofa, denn es hat uns wohl das Leben gerettet.

Wir beginnen Betonbrocken zur Seite zu räumen. Zuerst kommt ein Bein zum Vorschein, das in einer verwaschenen Jeans steckt. Der Stoff ist staubig und färbt sich rot.

„Das ist Blut", sage ich und höre die Panik in meiner Stimme.

Mina reagiert nicht darauf, sondern arbeitet sich das Bein aufwärts durch die Trümmer. Der Hosenbund kommt zum Vorschein. Schließlich ein T-Shirt mit bunten Comic-Figuren. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass wir ein Kind ausgraben, nicht älter als wir beide es sind.

Das Gesicht sieht schrecklich aus. Überall ist Blut. Es sickert aus einer tiefen Wunde in der Stirn, läuft über das linke Auge und die Nase und nach hinten in die schwarzen Haare, die von einem einfachen Gummiband zusammengehalten werden.

Erschrocken registriere ich, dass die Schultern des T-Shirts unterschiedliche Farben haben. Die eine ist hellrot, die andere viel dunkler. Und das Dunkele, das ist Blut.

Der Mund in dem Gesicht öffnet sich. „Mina?" Die Frage ist leise wie ein Hauch.

„Na'am", antwortet Mina in einer Sprache, die ich nicht kenne. Dann noch mehr Worte, die ich nicht verstehen kann.

Ich nutze die Zeit, um das Mädchen, das wir ausgegraben haben, näher zu betrachten und entdecke erst jetzt die tiefe Wunde in ihrem linken Bein. Irgendetwas steckt da drin. Sieht aus wie ein riesiger Holzsplitter. Mich wundert, dass sie so ruhig bleibt. Das muss doch höllisch wehtun.

„Wir brauchen einen Arzt", sage ich.

„Vergiß es", antwortet Mina. „Hier ist Krieg. Es gibt keinen Arzt, der mit dem Krankenwagen kommt. Wenn, dann müssten wir sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie."

„Geht dein Handy", frage ich.

Mina wühlt in ihrer Hosentasche und zieht das kleine Telefon hervor, mit dem sie Kontakt zu ihren Eltern hält, die in der Muggelwelt leben. Sie sieht auf das Display. „Wir haben ein Netz."

Ich reiße ihr das Ding aus der Hand und wähle die Nummer von Hermines Buchhandlung. In dem Teil des Ladens, der in der Muggelwelt liegt, gibt es ein Telefon. Hermine meldet sich fast sofort.

Wir haben so etwas geübt, für den Fall, dass ich in Gefahr gerate. Ich gebe also eine kurze Zusammenfassung, wie aus dem Lehrbuch. So wie Hermine es mir beigebracht hat. Wie geht es uns? Wer ist in Gefahr oder verletzt? Was ist passiert? Nur wo wir sind, kann ich Hermine nicht sagen.

Ich drücke das Telefon Mina in die Hand und die gibt die Adresse durch.

Es dauert keine Minute und Hermine materialisiert sich aus dem Nichts, höchstens drei Meter von uns entfernt.

Sie sagt kein Wort, sondern beginnt gleich, dem Kind zu helfen. Aus einer kleinen Tasche zieht sie vier Glasampullen, die sie eine nach der anderen köpft und mir in die Hand drückt. „Sie soll das schlucken", sagt sie zu mir.

Mina spricht mit dem Mädchen und nimmt mir dann die Ampullen aus der Hand. Das Mädchen schluckt den Inhalt gehorsam und verzieht das Gesicht.

Hermine berührt inzwischen mit dem Zauberstab die Beinwunde. Den Splitter hat sie schon herausgezogen. Es ist tatsächlich Holz mit einer glatten Kante. Vielleicht von einem Balken. Dann arbeitet sie sich den Körper aufwärts. Die Wunde an der Stirn schließt sie zuletzt.

„Sukran", murmelt das Mädchen, dessen Haut dort, wo man sie unter Staub und Blut noch erkennen kann, inzwischen wieder eine etwas kräftigere Farbe angenommen hat.

Hermine lächelt sie an.

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Danke", übersetzt Mina. „Sie hat Danke gesagt."

Plötzlich ertönt hinter uns ein Redeschwall. Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass wir von einer Menschentraube umringt sind.

Mina blickt sich um. Sie redet in der fremden Sprache auf den Mann ein, der uns angeschrien hat, aber er lässt sich nicht beruhigen.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagt Mina ganz ruhig.

Wir richten uns auf. Hermine nimmt uns an den Händen. „Die richtige Adresse?", fragte sie leise.

Dieses Mal muss Mina ihr wirklich die Anschrift ihrer Großeltern genannt haben, denn als der Schwindel nachlässt und ich mich traue, die Augen zu öffnen, sitze ich unter einem Olivenbaum und ganz in der Nähe schlägt das Meer gegen Felsen.

Am Abend ist Hermine schon wieder nach London zurückgekehrt und ich liege auf einer Decke auf einem kleinen Sandstrand direkt am Meer. Es ist warm. Um uns herum zirpen Grillen und Vögel singen.

Mina ist aufgesprungen und zieht sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Kommst du mit schwimmen?"

Ich zögere und sie bemerkt es.

Sie stupst mich an die Schulter. "Du kannst dich ruhig ausziehen", sagt sie. "Ich komm damit klar."

Wir haben darüber geredet, was da in London passiert ist. Als Mina Jungenkleider trug und die Haare ganz kurz geschnitten hatte und ich sie geküsst habe. Und sie mich zurückgeküsst hat, obwohl ich ein Mädchen bin wie sie. Uns war die Sache hinterher beiden ziemlich peinlich.

Wir sind jetzt zwei Freundinnen, die ein Geheimnis haben. Nur Luna weiß etwas. Aber die hält dicht. Und geküsst haben wir uns seitdem nicht wieder.

"Es ist nicht deswegen", sage ich.

"Sondern?", fragt Mina.

"Kanntest du das Mädchen, das wir ausgegraben haben?"

"Ja", antwortet Mina. "Sie wohnte direkt neben uns."

"Sie hätte sterben können, wenn Hermine nicht gekommen wäre. Während wir dabei sind."

Mina zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Hattest du keine Angst davor?", frage ich sie.

Mina lacht leise und ganz seltsam. Es klingt nicht fröhlich. "Das ist so, wenn Krieg ist", sagt sie. "Ich habe schon einige Menschen sterben sehen. Einfach so. Es ist nichts Besonderes."

Ich starre sie an: "Ich finde schon, dass das was Besonderes ist, wenn jemand stirbt."

„Für dich vielleicht. Aber wenn man in einem Krieg lebt, dann ist es ganz normal. Die Leute sterben eben. Wir hätten auch sterben können, heute."

Ich schlucke und mir wird etwas schwindelig, weil ich gerade begreife, dass das stimmt. Wenn das Sofa unseren Sturz nicht gedämpft hätte. Wenn es direkt neben uns geknallt hätte. Wenn dieser wütende Mann, der Hermine hat zaubern sehen, auf uns losgegangen wäre. Wir hätten sterben können.

„Und dann kannst du jetzt einfach so schwimmen gehen und Spaß haben?", frage ich.

„Wir müssen Spaß haben, weil sonst wäre es ja kein Unterschied zum Totsein."

Ich denke über diesen Satz nach. Mina hat schon Recht. Aber ich fühle, dass es so einfach nicht ist. Irgendwie fühle ich das, aber ich kann es nicht in Worten ausdrücken. Es bleibt bei einer Ahnung.

Um irgendetwas zu tun, ziehe ich mich aus und laufe ins Wasser. Mina ist knapp hinter mir.

Wir schwimmen ein Stück ins Meer hinaus, dahin, wo die Wellen nicht mehr so hoch sind und uns sanft auf und ab wiegen.

Irgendwie bin ich nicht richtig da. In diesem Meer. Dem blauen Wasser. Den kleinen Wellen, die meine Haut streicheln.

Alles scheint mir wie ein Traum. Aber ich kann nicht unterscheiden, ob es einer von den Träumen ist, von denen man schweißgebadet aufwacht, oder einen von denen, die einem hinterher leise seufzen lassen.

Ich lass mich treiben und spüre Mina ganz dicht neben mir. Unsere Finger streifen sich unter Wasser. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Dann nimmt sie meine Hand.

Die Wellen.

Das Meer.


End file.
